


A Bangarang Christmas

by Chrisifornia



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Christmas with Kara Zor-El, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Multi, Secret Santa Karamel Christmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisifornia/pseuds/Chrisifornia
Relationships: Agentreign - Relationship, Alex Danvers/Sam Arias, Brainia, Brainy/Nia, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El, KaraMel - Relationship, Schottmacher - Relationship, Winn Schott Jr./Eve Teschmacher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	A Bangarang Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaEllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/gifts).



( Christmas Eve )

A party being hosted by none other than Kara Zor-El was always eventful. She had J’onn, Winn, Eve, her adoptive mother Eliza, her birth mother Alura, Brainy, Nia, Sam, Ruby, William, Andrea, Mon-El and Alex. 

Basically those she loves and those who value her. People she trusts. There are numerous people she trusts, Lena is just not one of them. People who understand why she keeps her secret and wouldn’t do a thing to harm her.

J’onn, Winn, and Mon-El were trying to probably the plot of Star Wars to Brainy. Nia, Sam, Eve, and Andrea were conversing. Alex was with William, Eliza and Alura. Those three women were wanting to get to know William. Oh, how tough Alex was on him. 

‘Classic Alex’, Kara thoughts ran wild with just thinking that. Having Mon-El around was easy for her. As she is in love with him. She loves him with every inch of her soul. Her TV was on, broadcasting that the new superhero known as Valor, a.k.a Mon-El. She was proud when he came back and kept the promise he made.

Mon-El is someone she could never lose her faith in. She lost hers in Lena when she found about Adam. 

Mon-El exerted himself from the conversation and jogged up to Kara. He wanted to tell Kara about him inviting “Hey, Kara…” Kara’s cranium perked up so that their eyes would meet. 

“Yeah?” After responding, Kara took care to make sure the Daxamite hadn’t seen the present she was wrapping. 

“So, I invited two friends that I met while being in the Legion and all, and I forgot to run it by you to see if it was okay?” Kara grinned, chuckling at his ramble.

“Of course it’s okay. The more, the merrier.” The golden locked Kryptonian beamed while finishing the neatly wrapped present.

“You’re the best.” Without thinking, Mon-El let himself kiss Kara on the cheek and was glad she hadn’t pulled away. That only meant that she didn’t hate him for coming back to the present and announcing his marriage.

“Yeah, that’s what I am..,” she was ultimately stunned by the kiss on her cheek, but glad things were sort of going back to normal. The knock on her door indicated that Mon-El’s friends had arrived.

Kara swung the door wide open, letting Mon-El’s friends in with a wide genuine smile. “Hi, Mon-El mentioned two of his friends were coming.” 

The brunette woman standing in front of Kara sent a small smile in her direction. “Oh yeah, about that.. can I see Mon-El? I really need to talk to him.” Kara nodded. Motioning to Mon-El to come over since he was talking to Winn. 

When the Daxamite came over to the door, a look of confusion crossed his face. “Hey, where’s Garth?” Unbeknownst to him his Atlantean friend had passed away and the woman standing in front of him and Kara was Donna Troy.

Donna Troy is a photographer and the childhood best friend of Dick Grayson and Mon-El as well as Wonder Woman's former protégé Wonder Girl. Growing a sibling-like bond with both Dick and Mon-El. 

“Donna, what’s wrong?” With just a scan of the Themysciran’s face, Mon-El knew. He had lost many partners in the Legion and had that look on his face when telling their families what had happened to a loved one. “How?” 

Donna hadn’t wanted to relive those memories because of traumatization. It hurt too much for her to talk about, especially with Mon-El who had been close with the Atlantean. They were like brothers when they had first met. Like they had known each other for ages. 

“Oh, well do you want to talk about it?” Mon-El’s voice was soft in speaking because he could see it was a tough time for Donna. After a shake of her head, Mon-El spoke once more. “That’s okay, do you still want to come in?’ 

Donna had a tough life because her parents were killed in a fire set in the landing of their apartment building by an arsonist neighbor, an experience that left her deeply traumatized. 

Nodding, Donna stepped into the warmth of Kara’s loft. Introducing herself to people that were really kind to her. Although her and Brainy’s introduction had been quite awkward. Being who Brainy is, that was pretty much a given, since he did make her laugh.

Tonight, Mon-El was planning a surprise. The surprise that wouldn’t surprise Alex, Winn, and J’onn since they knew about it. Winn knew because Mon-El asked him to be his best man if Kara said yes. J’onn knew because Mon-El asked him to officiate them. And Alex, because Mon-El wanted her blessing to marry Kara. 

Hours passed by and conversations flowed through people. It was almost reaching Christmas, and Mon-El had 15 minutes to say what he needed. 

Mon-El scooped a champagne glass, and lifted into the air, tapping it with a fork. The room soon became quiet. “I have an announcement to make. One that involves Kara.”

“Me?” The golden locked Kryptonian asked as confusion crossed her features. Mon-El extended his arm and palm for Kara to take, which she did.

“Now, what I want to say is going to take a lot of courage, so I’m hoping you won’t say no.” A wave of confusion came over Kara before astonishment because a black velvet box came into her peripheral vision.

“So, as clearly as I can say this, there has been one thing I’ve always wanted to do. Marry the love of my life”, Mon-El took a deep breath and continued on. “And that’s you, Kara. I have had so many years with the Legion to finally stay where I want to be. With you, fighting. Waking up by your side and and calling you my wife. Having one, if not two kids. I’m asking you as Mon-El, former prince of Daxam, former leader of The Legion of Superheroes. Will you be my wife?”

All Kara has ever wanted was a family, and there they were in her sight. However, she has always wanted a life with Mon-El. So, her only answer in that moment was: “Yes.”

The former prince placed the small, simple ring on Kara’s ring finger. “I can’t believe you said yes. I can finally breathe.” 

Kara, not caring if anyone saw her and Mon-El kissed, took him by the nape of his neck and collided her lips with his. 

It had reached 12:00 AM and the couples at the get together had grabbed significant others and pulled them in for a kiss. 

Winn and Eve, Alex and Sam, last but not least, Brainy and Nia. Everyone rejoiced. Opening present after present. 

( A true Bangarang Christmas)!


End file.
